


Homecoming

by eyemeohmy



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fluff (kinda), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might have been small, and weak compared to his larger companions, but no one could live up to his determination, willpower, and skill. Frenzy had been destroyed once before, and anyone who thought a second time around would do the charm clearly hadn't heard of lucky number three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during DotM; no spoilers, however. Minor-ish spoilers for RotF and the IDW DotM prequel comics.
> 
> An older piece I wrote up real quick.

He might have been small, and weak compared to his larger companions, but no one could live up to his determination, willpower, and skill. Frenzy had been destroyed once before, and anyone who thought a second time around would do the charm clearly hadn't heard of lucky number three. For a while, the small Decepticon had been placed in a paralyzed state of hibernation. The radiation kept his basic mental processors intact but offline.

Frenzy wasn't one hundred percent sure what had happened. One minute his head was severed from his body and he's placed in some grudge-holding ex-Sector Seven agent's basement like a pinned butterfly beneath glass, then somehow, he was conscious again. It was much like waking from recharge - a long, long, _long_ sleep.

Frenzy's optics shuttered as they onlined for the first time in years, and he looked down to see Ravage glaring up at him with a single cycloptic eye.

"Kittykitty do?" Frenzy sputtered. He pointed down at his new body, fashioned just like the old. It felt a little odd moving around and owning a pair of legs again, but he adjusted fast. He was always quick to recover. Ravage hissed a series of seemingly unintelligable noises only a few Decepticons would understand; he explained to the smaller, silver 'Con just how he got his second chance at life.

His spark had never been extinguished, which would explain why he never fully shut down. Ravage had retrieved it from the same base where the Allspark shard had been held. Spat it up like a hairball and Frenzy blanched; he didn't really need to know that. The new body, well, that had been built by someone special.

Before any further explanation could be done, there was an explosion outside. There was a battle taking place nearby. Frenzy swirled his wrists, flexed his sharp talons and giggled maniacally. Ravage lowered on his haunches to allow his companion to mount his back. 

Frenzy clicked at him before darting across the room; he caught sight of a plaque of honorary medals with Simmons giving Obama a hardy handshake with a big, obnoxious grin on his smug face. It was obvious he was trying to push the president aside so the photo was more of him. With a snort, Frenzy took the medals off the wall and chewed them into pieces with the speed of a wood chipper. He sputtered out the gold and silver before ripping off the photo and lubricating on it. With a childish, wicked giggle, he pinned it back up then chased after his waiting comrade.

The front door to the mansion flew open and off its hinges into the street, full of shrieking people running for their lives. A handful of Decepticons and Autobots were duking it out, throwing cars at one another and tearing down any obstacle in their way. Ravage stood tall, surveying the destruction with his tail whipping side to side.

Frenzy clutched at Ravage's neck cables, something close to a grin spreading on his face. "Hihihiho!" the silver 'Con whistled and struck the panther in the flanks with his speared heels. Ravage snarled, reared, and Frenzy waved a fist in the air like he would a cowboy hat. Ravage darted swift and agile into the chaos. The smaller 'Con held on for dear life, cackling all the while.

Dodging upturned vehicles and chunks of debris, Ravage and Frenzy headed straight for an Autobot off guard. Before they could pounce, there came a blast and Frenzy's processes swam as he and Ravage were struck hard from the side. They went flying apart, the robotic panther hitting a wall as Frenzy rolled like a spiky tumbleweed along the street. He went still for only a moment before unfolding like a pretzel, standing and shaking his head. Frenzy furiously snarled and spit as he swiped a hand at his singed black arm.

Forgetting his unconscious comrade, Frenzy equipped his weapons and charged onward. Intent on finding the suicidal bastard who shot him. Jumping up onto a telephone pole, tilted from an earlier hit, he scrawled up the post like a gecko, leaped onto a building and ran. Sprinting from rooftop to rooftop, closer to the battlefield.

Frenzy halted the moment he heard the whistling sound closing in on him. He turned, all optics wide at the grenade making a beeline at him. "Shishishit!" the silver 'Con gasped and quickly dove off the roof. The explosion spewed forth chunks of debris. A piece of rubble the size of a baseball smacked Frenzy in the head and he gasp-hissed as it knocked him away from reaching the next rooftop. Whining angrily, he fell, banged against a dumpster and ricocheted onto the cold, damp alley floor. As fate would have it, right in a puddle of dirty rain water streaked in rainbow gasoline.

Frenzy jumped to his feet, eyeing his soaked limbs. He spun them rapidly into swirls of whipped silver and gray, all the while complaining and soaking the area around him. He hadn't noticed the advancing shadow, not until it consumed him whole and the footfalls vibrated against the earth. Frenzy stood perfectly still, one claw twitching; he bent forward, ready to dive for cover.

However, at the same moment he recognized the energy signature the large Cybertronian was emitting, it spoke first.

"Frenzy."

Frenzy spun around. He was both awed and shocked to find himself looking upon his creator. Soundwave stood before him, unable to wiggle into the slim alley. His hands rested on the rooftops, and the smaller 'Con could sense relief in the visored optics.

"Soun?" It was almost too hard to believe. Soundwave, here? No, impossible.

"Affirmative," Soundwave responded, voice gravel hard and stoic. He released another small wave of energy. It was enough to convince Frenzy that he was, indeed, the real Soundwave and now part of the force working on Earth. He squatted slightly, extended a hand to the ground. "Frenzy, return."

Frenzy stared a moment, blinked one optic at a time. Then-- "Wave!" Frenzy shrieked and ran at him with arms swaying in the air. The tiny 'Con jumped into his palm, lifted to his creator's face. "Waaaave!" Frenzy purred like a broken machine, nuzzled his face and kneaded his talons against his superior's maskplate.

"Mission was a success," Soundwave said. There was no emotion in his tone, but the ripples in his energy field displayed intense amounts of relief and happiness.

"Rav save Frenzy!" Frenzy jerked thumbs to his chest. "Frenzy re-activated! Frenzy fifififight!" He slammed a fist into his open hand. "Kill Sam Witwit. Strip flesh bones rip destroy break!"

"Negative," the larger Decepticon stated. Frenzy gaped. A moment later, a third Decepticon appeared, hefting a growling Ravage in his hands.

"Barri!" Frenzy shrieked. Barricade placed the panther on the ground, stretched out a claw. Frenzy dismounted his creator's hand, jumped onto the black 'Con. He skittered up his arm and onto his shoulder, around his throat then onto his head, standing tall and proud. He then remembered what Soundwave had said, looked at him with wide optics. "Frenzy no kill Witwick?"

"The boy is of no concern to us now," Soundwave explained. He reached down and ran a claw along Ravage's back, bringing the creature back to good spirits. "Lord Megatron has ordered for backup."

"Mega Mega Mega!" Frenzy knew his leader had survived. "Help Mega!" He jumped up and down until Barricade growled and picked him up by his skeletal back. He placed his former partner on the ground, standing between the two larger Decepticons. "Need kill! Autoautobots!" Frenzy snickered, talons pulsing open and close as his lasers powered up.

"Coordinates received," Barricade stated. He transformed into his alt mode, tires screeching against the gravel. "Megatron expects us in no less than three kliks or its our afts."

Soundwave pointed forward. "Decepticons," he growled, "attack." Gears, joints, and plating shifting, Soundwave reverted to his Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG mode. Door swinging open, Ravage pounced inside.

Frenzy watched the door close only to hear another open; looking back, Barricade's front door opened. With an excited giggle, Frenzy scampered inside his partner and into the driver's seat, door slamming shut.

"You may be a bit rusty," Barricade said via his radio, "but think you can handle takin' down a few Autobots, partner?"

Frenzy grasped the steering wheel tightly. Soundwave whipped around them, taking lead. "Faster pussycat! Kill! Kill!" the silver 'Con laughed.

With a smirk, the accelerator floored itself and Frenzy blew up the speakers with _Back in Black_.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that Frenzy is Soundwave's kid, or at least his former partner before Barricade. Though in the comic, Rumble has the alt mode of Ramhorn, I like to think that he's identical to Frenzy (and with red optics, though dammit, FIRRIB, MAN) and maybe the rhino look is temporary. Or let's ignore it all together. As for Ravage being alive, in the DotM prequel comics (specifically Nefarious and Rising Storm), he is revived. His fate is unknown by the end of the comics, but let's assume he's alive.
> 
> I dunno, my maternal instincts just love papa!Soundwave. More fics with papa!Soundwave are in dire need of writing.


End file.
